You were struck down it was your doom
by iamthephoenix82
Summary: So she  went in to the bed room, she was struck down it was her doom,    She stood and I watch   intrigued to  know what she would do next. Even if I wanted to I couldn't take my eyes off of her.


**A.N: I know every bodies doing it and a great job from what I've been reading, but here we go.**

**BTW I'm posting this an hour before glee so I'm sure no one is reading. Lol cant even believe I'm posting now. Crap! glee is almost on deuces! **

**Pairing - Sebtana **

**Rating - M**

**You were struck down it was your doom**

"You wanna have a duel." she asked in a condescending tone. This is a waste of my time. I thought as she looked over her shoulder and asked the cello players to stay. But alright fine if that what she wants who am I to deny her a good vocal spanking.

"Everyone else clear out I don't want you to see me make a girl cry." I was hoping to get some kind of snappy comment out of her that I could shot down again .

"Lets just keep this on point" she smirked at me . Seeming very composed now. I admit this made me a bit nervous. The Chellos rhythm gently started as almost a hum. she turned with out another word taking at set in one of the many chair. A signal for me to take the lead. I watch as she lifted a tan leg higher then need to cross over her thigh, her skirt inched just bit . With that small movement she had drawn first blood, with out even singing one line. As the music pick up I knew how exactly I was going to handle this duel. She started it .

_**as he came in to the window was a sound of a crescendo**_,

I watch he face slowly morph into slight surprise as I approached her. Did she really thing I was just going to stand on the other side of the room ?

I supposed she was use to people (men in particular) give her wider legroom out of fear. No you will get none of that out of me. I would show her how not unafraid I was to be near her.

_**He came in to your apartment left he blood stains on the carpet, **_

When I was close to her I leaned in enough for her to feel my warmth, while at the same time showing her just how small she was to me in size . I traced up the out line of her slender shoulders with my fingers. For a moment I wished that it had been bare skin there for more effect . What threw me for a second was her smell, not overly sweet like most girls. She smelled of male expensive male cologne. I quickly pulled my self away and turned my back to her. um nice. I do enjoy girls from time to time mostly when I am drunk, board or her boy friend is hot and I want to show him the evils of women.

_**Her ran under nether the table he could see she was un able,**_

I turn back to face her quickly. This one is different. She looked at me mildly impressed.

_**So she went in to the bed room, she was **_**struck** _**down it was her doom**_,

She stood and I watch intrigued to know what she would do next. Even if I wanted to I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

_**Annie are you ok**_

_**So Annie are ok **_

I watch as she duck behind the Cello player, mirroring on him what I had done to her a couple second early. Was she mocking me?

_**Are you ok Annie, **_

_**Annie are you ok, **_

she approached me slowly

_**So Annie are you ok, **_

When we were about to pass each other. I was going to turn at the last moment and stalk after her like the prey she needed to start acting like. but as I was about to have her back to me she turned mirroring my movement. This women was nobody prey.

_**Are you ok Annie **_

She locked eyes with me and I would not be the one to look away, so walked slowly backwards as did she.

_**So Annie are you ok **_

_**Are you ok Annie **_

_**So Annie are you ok **_

_**Are you ok Annie **_

_**So Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie. **_

She approached me quickly standing close enough for me to al most feel her. Don't back away. I thought to my self as she wrapped her fingers around my forearm to push me aside. But instead I turned and she moved with me.

_**Annie are you ok would tell us that you're ok **_

I noted the way our voices blend so well together, and also the fact that she turned her back to me for a second. I quick tried to catch her not facing me. but by the time I was there she had turned and we were face to face very close. I didn't move away but instead drug my eyes over her body. As she braced her self on one of the chairs for a second.

_**There a sign in the window that he struck you a crescendo Annie **_

She place her small hand in the middle of chest and pushed me a way with quite a bit of force I might add. I was thankful for the shove her heady scent was getting to me.

_**He came in to your apartment left the blood stain on the carpet, **_

she stalked towards me ,suddenly even in her small statue she seemed suddenly very imposing. I felt my self backing up. …She backed me up?

_**And then he ran in to the bed room **_

I would not be backed in to a corner. I stopped as she came as she stepped closer to me and we locked eyes.

_**You were struck down it was your doom! **_

For some reason these lyric seemed ominous to me and apparently her too. I watched as her face changed as she had some strange epiphany moment . I looked away turning my back to her. Having an epiphany of my very own . I wanted her.

Annie are you ok

I turned back quickly just in time to see her taking a very quick stride toward me. I let my guard down.

_**So Annie are you ok **_

_**Are you ok Annie**_

_**Annie are you ok **_

She raised an eyebrow at me to let me know she saw that moment of weakness.

_**So Annie are you **_

I let my eyes rake freely up and down her frame as she walked past me.

_**Are you ok Annie **_

She looked over her shoulder in at me with a look screamed come and get me, and followed . Followed, not stalked after her. As if she was pulling me by some unseen strain between us .

_**Annie are you ok are you ok Annie **_

_**You've been hit by**_

_**You've been struck by a smooth criminal **_

We were face to face again and she was the frist to back up and turn away. giving me the opportunity to let my eyes once again rake over her body. I titled my head a bit in approval. But this is a duel not a speed dating session what is she doing I walk threw the chairs not willing to let my gaze leave her form for more then a half second .

She stop and I watched her inhale.

_**I don't knooow ooh **_

This duel was over with that note. Leaving me to sing back up to her. But this war that started between us is just beginning

Annie are ok would tell us that your ok

there a sign in the window

I don't know, I don't know

that he struck you a crescendo Annie

I chased her genuinely chased after her, and this time she ran. But she had won why not take a defiant step towards me …..she knew.

She knew that me moving towards her now had nothing to do with the song

_**There a sign in the window **_

_**that he struck you a crescendo Annie **_

_**I don't know **_

_**That he struck you a crescendo Annie**_

This had nothing the warblers

_**He came in to your apartment **_

_**I don't know**_

_**He left the blood stains on the carpet …**_

_**I don't know why baby **_

Had nothing to do with the New Directions. It was now about me and her.

The lyrics flowed out of me on auto pilot, I was watching her

As she tried to get away

_**Dag gone it baby, **_

_**Dag gone it baby ,**_

There was defiantly a internal battle going on with her. She would move defiantly forward but the pull back just as fast. Never really moving from the one chair that she was holding on to for….. support?

I had, had enough of this circle time bullshit I tossed a chair to the side, and stalked towards her she moved back to her chair and seemed stuck. She braced her self on the back of the chair . But at the last moment as I stalked towards her she tossed the chair to the side and stood tall looking up at me defiantly.

_**You've been hit by you've been struck by a smooth criminal**_

Our gaze stay locked for a long time

"Leave." I said gaze still locked with hers as I heard the cellists leaving she looked off to the side. I looked over her body her arms were folded over her chest but I noted that she press her thighs together

"Do you have to pee?" I asked furrowing my brows at her. She whipped her head back to look up at me.

"So not what I thought you were about to say." she said as if snapping out of some thing.

She turned away from me and sat in one of the chairs.

Crossing her legs again

I smiled "well… do you?"

"Oh for the love of… no I don't have to pee ." She looked over at me as I rested my had on top of two chairs. I smirked at her again and she squeezed her thighs together again

"It just that you keep squeezing your thighs together. And I read some where that when women do that it's either means one of two thing." I said and I heard the pleasing noise of the door closing as the cellists left.

" Either you have to pee or you are very turned on so turned on in fact that you will do any thing to relieve the ache like pressing you thighs together." I said watching her thigh very closely.

" So are you turned on Santana?" I asked coming closer to where she sat.

"Your gay." she said instead of answering my question

"I don't like label unless it on something I'm wearing." I spoke Coming closer and for some reason her moth dropped opened.

"But I guess you like them, so if you have to know I prefer boys but I will sleep with a girl if I have to."

"If you have to?" she scoffed. "So you have to sleep with me. What? Is it some kind of strange initiation in to the warbler you have to bang girl before you join the gay club on earth .

"I pretty sure that would be the celibacy club. And I don't have to sleep with you I would just right now prefer it." I said and she smirked and looked off to the side then looked around the room before she stood.

"I have know idea why I'm still here you know I kicked that pampered ass of yours" I watch her walk to the door enjoying the view way more the I should have.

"Yes why did you stay and yes I concede to you but, I wanna know why you ran from me at the end?

"What?" She turned to me with a lost look so I asked again in perfect Spanish she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well you seemed to not be able to understand English for a moment I just thought I would help you out by speaking you native tongue." I said stepping closer.

"You're an ass you know that."

"And you're avoiding all of my questions." I said and she stepped to me

"Ask away." she said opening her arms

"How turned were you."

"Who said I was?"

"I was …..I am." I steeped closer

"I have a girl friend."

"Still not an answer."

"I don't do dick. She folded her arms

"Never?" I asked raising a eyebrow. " I didn't think you were the kind of girl that would turn down a mind blowing orgasm."

"I'm not if I know some one has the proper tools and ability. You have nether." She looked me in the eyes.

"Then walk away." I said she looked to the side

"But know that little ache that you are feeling between your thighs." I leaned in to her my lips a breath away from hers

"that's mine."

She scoffed bitterly but I continued.

"now you can go home take out one of you many toys that I am sure you have and get off or even have some one else do it. But know. That ache

I started either way you're getting off because of me." I said and she smiled.

"And what about you hum?" looking down at my pants

"Um I mean it looks like you sporting surprisingly noticeable wood down there . And here I thought you had a vagina."

"Is that why you were giving me the fuck me eyes during the duel."

She shook he head but said nothing.

"Three thing were wrong with that statement. One that let me know you were looking at my dick. Two very poor delivery. And three Really? does any one challenge you at that school. I mean you seem like you were a lioness. did they tame you Santana? Only let the bad girl out on the big bad warbler, but don't say any thing to mean to the people in the club because then you're a bitch to them right . Is your bad girl on holiday or she locked way screaming to get out. And yes this ." I said pressing my self against her so she could feel exactly how hard I am.

"This is for Santana, but I want the bad girl. Tell her Sebastian said come out and play."

I turned and left her where she stood as I made my way to the door

"Hay Twink ." I turned and watched as she tossed her fedora and came at me.

And let the fun begin.

**A.N: I had to do it! my soul would not rest until I did. lol **

**This will be a two or thee shot . And this was really short. Only because glee comes on tonight. Whooo Hooo! Lots of smut to cum … ok that was just wrong. Let me know what you think sorry for any typos **


End file.
